Earth-working machines, such as, for example, draglines, may be used for digging or ripping into the earth or rock and/or moving loosened material from one place to another. These machines may include a bucket for excavating or moving the material. The bucket can be subjected to extreme wear from abrasion and impacts experienced during the earth-working applications.
The bucket may include a lip including a plurality of noses projecting from a front edge of the lip. The lip may also include wing plates located at opposite sides of the lip. Various wear components may be coupled to the lip to protect the front edge of the lip. For example, teeth may be mountable to the noses, lip shrouds may be mountable between the noses, and wing shrouds may be mountable to the wing plates. The wear components may be releasably secured to the lip by retention systems, such as retaining members or locking pin systems.
An example of a retention system for retaining a wear member on an adapter secured to a bucket is described in International Publication No. WO 2013/037011 (the '011 publication). Specifically, the '011 publication discloses a lock assembly that includes a locking pin and a retaining member. The retaining member includes a tapered aperture that receives and retains a threaded portion of the locking pin. The retaining member also includes a detent that extends outwardly from a body of the retaining member and that prevents rotation of the retaining member in use.
While the retaining member of the '011 publication may retain the wear member on the adapter, it may still be less than optimal. For example, the retaining member may not provide a sufficiently secure attachment to other types of locking pins or fasteners, and may be difficult to remove when desired.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.